


smile

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Kevin and Neil have kind of given up
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	smile

Kevin didn’t like his sleep being disturbed, ever, but he could make an exception now. 

They were going to their local Six Flags for a drive through, and Kevin was very fucking excited, though he would tell that to absolutely nobody. Nope.

So, he had set his alarm for seven-thirty (AM) and woke up when the birds were fucking chirping, and prepared to have the best day of his life, when they cancelled the safari.

Kevin stared at his email silently, pissed off beyond extent. 

He stomped to the bed, laid down, and sat there unhappily as he waited for Neil to get back from his run and Andrew to get up.

*

Andrew leveled a glare at Kevin, who was staring resolutely at nothing like a petulant child.

He looked outside, to the pouring skies, to the phone that Kevin had dropped haphazardly on the bed, and at Kevin himself, and connected the dots.

“They cancelled the safari.”

Kevin looked at him flatly.

Andrew sighed and got off the bed.

“Now what?”

Kevin looked outside the window and said, “Great British Bake Off.”

Andrew smiled softly and he kissed Kevin.

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

*

Neil came back from his run to find the whole house smelling like despair.

He ventured in to find a sad Kevin huddled up in Andrew’s blanket, staring at the sky and then at him.

He drove an assessing gaze down his drenched body and then back at his face.

“They cancelled the safari.”

Neil grimaced.

“We’re watching the Bake Off.”

Neil nodded distractedly and gestured to the shower.

Kevin sighed.

“He’s been in there for like an hour now.”

“Hey,” Neil said, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Kevin sighed. “I was just looking forward to this.”

Neil nods, and wraps his arms around Kevin, slowly.

Kevin relaxes.

*

Andrew had showered, shaved, whatever.

He was just confused. 

On one hand, he could wear his normal clothes, and on the other hand, (he shuddered to even think about it) he could wear that horrible floral shirt that had jumped right out of Jeremy Knox’ wardrobe, just to see Kevin smile.

In the end though, he knew it was never a question.

His aesthetic always won.

He walked out with his normal clothes on and saw the slight disappointment in Neil’s face and the resignation on Kevin’s. He almost felt bad, but he stopped himself in time.

“So,” he said, sitting down. “What’s today’s plan?”

“Watch the bake off-”

“I meant for my clothes.”

“Oh,” Neil said.

“About that,” Kevin said.

“We’ve kind of run out of ideas,” they both said.

“Oh,” Andrew said, looking away. “Shall we start?”

*

Kevin had almost been expecting Andrew to wear the floral shirt. He had thought he’d do it.

But when he’d come out wearing his normal black stuff, he had realized how stupid that thought was. 

_ Of course,  _ he thought,  _ Andrew thinks we have a plan for today.  _ But they didn’t. None of them had thought beyond two weeks, they had almost been convinced Andrew would give in. 

They hadn’t expected him to keep the fight going.

Kevin leant against Andrew.

It was okay if he didn’t wear it.

It was fine.

*

Neil would have bet that Andrew would have worn the floral shirt, it seemed pretty obvious. He would have done it, according to Neil, but he didn’t and he realized why when Andrew asked them if they had any plans.

_ Of course,  _ he thought.  _ He expected us to try and get him to do it. _ But they had only planned enough for two weeks, not more. So he sat and burrowed next to Kevin as they all rooted for Ruby to win it, knowing that she didn’t. 

He let his bitterness over the shirt fade away as he relaxed next to the people he loved the most.

It was fine if he didn't wear it. 

It was fine.

*

Andrew looked at the men beside him, and tried to concentrate on the show. His favourite contestant was Ruby, but this was a rewatch, and he knew that she didn’t win.

Just one of the injustices in his life.

He relaxed onto Kevin, who just shifted a bit to get them both more comfortable.

He watched both of the silently, cataloguing Kevin’s face and the way he was so utterly let down by the fucking rain.

It seemed weird to him, that he had so many expectations that all came crashing down, but none of them were perfect, were they?

He looked at Kevin’s lips and just wanted to see the true Kevin Day smile on it again.

He looked at Neil, saw the furrow in his brow as he watched the show and wanted to make it all go away.

He wanted to see them smile.

He sighed and got up, saying he wanted to go to the washroom.

*

Neil watched andrew go, daring to get his hopes up. He turned his attention back on the show, but looked back again, when Andrew came back wearing the floral shirt.

He let the biggest grin he had spread across his face.

*

Andrew looked at both Kevin and Neil smile at him from the sofa as they watched him twirl around with a deadpan expression.

“Beautiful,” Neil said, happily.

Kevin got up and put his arms around Andrew.

“Thank you.”

And Andrew would do it all over, if he got to see them smile like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the end.  
> Thank you for sticking around, and please please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
